Today, search engines are a critical and invaluable means of providing access to the vast stores of information available on the internet, including news, online purchasing, information, and research. As such, search engines represent a significant and integral part of all internet tools.
The search engine market enjoys high revenues, about $6 billion yearly, according to 2003 annual reports. The substantial profits are based mainly on providing advertising that matches the search subjects.
Although search engines are widely used, the majority of users have difficulty in retrieving the specific information for which they are looking because of the complexities involved with precisely defining the parameters for each search query, according to the available information in the internet or database.
A major problem faced by users when formulating a search is the user's lack of familiarity with the search subject. Because the user is not familiar with the common terminology of the subject, he is unable to adequately define the necessary search parameters. Another problem facing the average user is that he does not have the tools or resources to create a detailed search query, and once results are returned, does not modify or refine the query in order to narrow the search results.
While existing search engines do provide fast results and wide coverage, only a limited number of the returned results, often numbering in the thousands and even millions, are relevant to the needs of the user. The task of scanning and filtering through all of the results in order to find useful information falls upon the user and feels much like trying to find the proverbial “needle in the haystack”.
The resulting bottleneck in the search process prevents access to the sought-after information. In fact, studies show that the average number of results scanned by the user is less then 20. A controlled reduction of the irrelevant search results will facilitate the user's ability to scan for relevant results. Presently, however, there is no appropriate solution to this bottleneck in the search process.
There is a clear need for an effective tool that enables the user to specifically and quickly define the search terms required, according to the methods and terms used by the information providers, in order to reduce the amount of results in a controlled manner. The results of employing such a search system and method would be returning a greater proportion of responses that are relevant to the user, reducing the task of filtering through responses, and enabling quick and easy access to the sought-after information found on the Internet or other database.